Spooky Little Girl Like You
by Eternita14
Summary: Tommy's POV. Set to and inspired by Atlanta Rhythm Section song 'Spooky'. Tommy makes a life changing decision. Short little oneshot.


Spooky Little Girl Like You

This is a one shot set to a song that my mom teases me with. But I just love the song, and I wanted to use it. Happy (early) Halloween! To hear the song just go to my Homepage, it's my profile song.

Disclaimer is on my profile page.

* * *

It has been a great three years, most of the time. I've been the happiest I've ever been, pretty much. Jude's the best thing to ever happen to me, I think. Even though she never seems to do what I think she's going to, I can't tear myself away from her. No girl has ever kept me on my toes for so long and I liked that she did it. She didn't try too hard with me and that made her more attractive. It ingrained her in my senses, left her haunting my mind from our first meeting.

Its taken three years for us to even be together and another three years for us to come to this point. I can't be with her like this anymore, I have to do this.

_In the cool of the evening when ev'rything is gettin' kind of groovy,  
I call you up and ask you if you want to go and meet and see a movie,  
First you say no, you've got some plans for the night,  
And then you stop, and say, "All right."  
Love is kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you._

The streetlights reflect off of the wet pavement beneath my tires. Stuck at a light, I watch couples strolling together huddled close for warmth. Jude and I have done that often, but her attention didn't always stay on me. She'd flash glances at other guys and I'd be ready to glare at them as menacingly as I could. I've fought for her for years and I'm not going to let any jackass look at her in any way.

_You always keep me guessin', I never seem to know what you are thinkin'.  
And if a fella looks at you, it's for sure your little eye will be a-winkin'.  
I get confused, 'cause I don't know where I stand,  
And then you smile, and hold my hand.  
Love is kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you.  
Spooky!_

My hands are starting to shake on the steering wheel as I drive to the party. I told Jude that I would meet her there because I had some business I had to do. Is it hot in here? I can't breathe. I don't think I can do this. I'm not ready, its not the right time. I feel the package in my pocket and it seems like it weighs more than it did only an hour ago.

I don't think it weighed this much a year ago when I first got it. Has it really been that long? It feels like yesterday when I walked into the shop, paparazzi in tow. I had to buy myself a watch so they didn't get too suspicious. It didn't really work.

I ease the car into my space as I begin to nearly hyperventilate. I'm Tommy Quincy, I don't get like this. Why does this seem so hard? It wasn't this hard last time. But that was different, it's not even remotely the same. I don't think last time was even real. Nothing seems real anymore, she's changed my perception on everything.

I feel like I'm walking to my death. The sounds of the party swirl around me as I enter the building. I search the room to see Jude surrounded by guys, as usual. My growling is covered by the loud pulsating beat. She likes when I'm jealous, she just doesn't want to have to deal with me while I'm pissed. I'm not the best with anger management. That's the understatement of the Millennium.

She smiles flirtatiously at the guy on her right. But I can see the boredom in her eyes. Finally she spots me and pushes past all her admirers, I love how I've become more important to her than her adorers. But I'm noticing that I've always been the center of her world, she just didn't want me to know. She smiles lightly as she moves briskly towards me. Her blond hair flowing beautifully around her face still makes my knees weak.

Once she makes it over to me, I was too much in awe to meet her halfway, her smile becomes wicked as she leans in. Pressing her body fully against mine, hands pulling my face to hers. I can't do anything but pull her even more tightly to me and kiss her with all I have. Well, almost. We're in a public place, that's happened before but Darius was no where near us. He nearly killed me when he found out about that time in the booth.

I hated to pull away from her but her kiss gave me enough confidence to do this. "Come on." I started to pull her away from the crowd. "I have to tell you something." More like ask you something. I search for a empty room, but they're all full of 'important people'. The only room left is Darius' office and to my luck or lack thereof, its unoccupied.

"Jude." I take a deep breath as I help her sit in _the _chair: Darius'. "Um, I've been thinking about how to do this and I-" This sounds like I'm trying to break up with her. That might be easier. I'm starting to pace and her eyes are glued to my actions. I can see the fear in her eyes as it is. I need to make this sound better than it already does. I mentally roll my eyes at that. "Baby, don't look so worried."

Unless she's worried I'm going to propose and is going to dump me soon. "Before I start I have a question. Who dressed you in that costume?" I've never seen her look so... so... not Jude. She kinda looks like that girl she beat on Instant Star. Usually I find that hot but it doesn't work on Jude. She's beautiful without all the crap other girls use.

"Don't ask," she seemed to shiver at the thought. "So what did you want to tell me?" Her voice is unsure if she really wants to hear what I'm going to say.

"Okay so, we've been together for a long time." She smiles and nods in agreement, "too long if you were to talk to anyone else." The fear's back, it almost palpable in the air. I think I keep doing that on purpose. She did it to me for years and I think its time I get a little revenge. "I've been thinking about doing this for almost a year and I know that its time that I just get it over with." Suddenly all was quiet and the only sound in the room was her uneven breathing.

I knelt down in front of her so I could make sure I saw her expression. "I never thought it would be this difficult." Jude did her nervous habit of biting her lower lip. I can do this, I _can _do this. "I know I can't promise to be perfect, even though my hair always will be." I got her to laugh, at least I help her nervousness. "But I can promise to try and make you happy and to love you all the time, even when you're being a pain in the ass over your music." Her lower lip was quivering as she sensed where I was going with this. "But what I'm really trying to say or ask is: Will you marry me?"

For the first time in years she's speechless. Her hand covers her mouth as she stares at me wide-eyed. "Did you say what I think you did?" Her hand muffled her question. Jude's other hand came up from her lap to rest on my face. I grabbed that hand and pulled it to kiss he palm.

"Jude, you know you heard my right," I assure her softly. Now its my turn to freak out. "Are you going to give me an answer?" I pull out the ring box out of my pocket to show her how serious I am. A small gasp escapes her as I open the box and she sees the triangle shaped diamond in a white gold setting.

"I've never seen a diamond shaped like that," I think her shock is making it hard for her to think. The hand on my shoulder is shaking slightly, she just stares down at the ring.

"They said it's called 'trillion cut'." I hope she's getting back to a normal state of mind. She's a little too weird for me right now, I don't remember her ever acting like this. But I've never proposed to her either. "So," I pull the ring out of the box, "do you have an answer for me?" Pulling her hand away from her face gently I put the ring on the tip of her finger. She looks between me and the ring and then nods. "Does that mean you have an answer for me or that's your answer?" She just nods again as her eyes remain fixed to the ring. "Jude. Come on," I shake her gently in an attempt to get her attention. "I can't take this much longer." My future happiness relies on this one moment.

Her eyes flash up to my face. "Oh, I'm sorry. It just... I knew you were going to do this eventually but I never dreamed it would happen now." She shook her head as if to gather her thoughts. "You want my answer, so, um. Oh my God." Her free hand moved from my shoulder to her stomach. "I, uh, don't believe this is happening." A tear rolled down her flushed cheek as she gazed at me lovingly. I hope it was lovingly and not pityingly. The word came out slowly, breathlessly. "Yes," now I'm not sure if I heard her right. She confirms my non-hallucination by nodding vigorously. Thank all that is Holy. If I hadn't been on my knees already I would of dropped to them right then.

"Baby, I love you." I say as I pull her out of the chair and to her knees in front of me to kiss her. "I won't let you down." Not this time, I add mentally.

_If you decide someday to stop this little game that you are playin',  
I'm gonna tell you all what my heart's been a-dyin' to be sayin'.  
Just like a ghost, you've been a-hauntin' my dreams,  
So I'll propose... on Halloween.  
Love is kinda crazy with a spooky little girl like you._

"I love you," her voice was soft as she squeezed me in one of her hugs. "Happy Halloween." She adds with a small laugh. I murmur my vow again before I kiss her with all the passion I have for her.

_Spooky,  
Spooky,  
Spooky,  
Oh-whoa, all right, I said _

Spooky!

* * *

Song: Spooky by Atlanta Rhythm Section. I actually like it better by Classics VI but I couldn't find it on Myspace.

Review Please! Because it's my Birthday! Yeah, I'm 20!

Happy Birthday to me!  
Happy Birthday to me!  
Happy Birthday Cookie Girl!  
Happy Birthday to me!

Thanks, Eternita14. I'm an awesome nerd. Keeping up the Tommy Torture since 6/10/07.


End file.
